deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanna
|japanese_name= カンナ |image1= Still_c15.png |caption1= |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Kanna |also_known_as= |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacations |martial_art= |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |age= 1014 |date_of_birth= |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Oni |gender= Female ( ) |height=149cm |measurements=B75/W56/H79 |eye_color= Gold |hair_color= Auburn |food_and_drink=Candy apples, takoyaki, cotton candy, cola |color=Rose madder |friends= Momiji |rivals= Nyotengu (one-sided) |japanese= Naomi Ōzora |english= |doa_debut = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |doa_appearances = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation }}Kanna is a female oni who first appeared in the April 11 2019 update version of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Character Appearance Unlike the other vacation-going girls at the Venus Islands, even Nyotengu, her non-human features are extremely evident in her small horns, as well as her pointed ears and sharp fangs. She possesses auburn hair as well as gold eyes with catlike slits for pupils. She also has the second-smallest proportions of the girls (with only Marie Rose having less), and is among the shortest girls on the island (only being a couple of inches taller than Marie Rose at most). Despite her species being an oni, however, similar to Nyotengu, she has more similar features to that of humans, namely a more standard skin pigmentation instead of red or blue pigmentation, and overall having a shorter disposition compared to most humans, let alone oni. Personality Kanna is shown to be very casual with the owner, arguably rivaling even Misaki, as evidenced by her constantly referring to him by the very informal masculine term "omae." Similar to her rival and sort-of friend Nyotengu, Kanna is also shown to be a jokester, such as her at times lying about certain elements. Etymology Kanna is a feminine Japanese name that can be transcribed in Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. The latter transcription comes in at least five variants: 栞菜, meaning "bookmark, greens"; 環奈, "circle, Nara"; 寛那, "tolerant, what"; 神奈, "God, Nara"; or 神無, "God, nothing". Relationships Nyotengu Kanna's relationship with Nyotengu is complicated to say the very least. Nyotengu herself merely views Kanna as a childhood friend of hers, but Kanna has hostility to Nyotengu, viewing her as her arch-enemy at worst. Eventually, Momiji after beating the two at a match made them swear to get along from that point onward, Kanna especially, with their ultimately agreeing, although it was implied that they still had a competitive streak against each other even when technically being friends. Momiji Momiji was tasked by the Owner to give Kanna a tour of the island to welcome her to the premises, officially because she was an expert at the island, though it is implied that the Owner chose her specifically because she was capable of quelling her if things got out of hand. During the journey through the island, however, Momiji hit a setback when Kanna encountered Nyotengu, and was forced to mediate their feud, ultimately doing so after beating the two in a game via the loser granting a wish by the winner. Misaki Misaki met Kanna when meeting with Nagisa shortly after the latter met Kanna. Like Nagisa, she was initially unaware of Kanna's true status as an Oni, and after accidentally discovering this by patting her head and touching her horns (as well as Kanna admitting her age), she thought it was cool, befriending her. Nagisa Nagisa met Kanna by accident when she walked in on the Owner's bedroom with Kanna in a very suggestive pose, and believing her to merely be a child due to her size (and completely unaware that Kanna was in fact a millennium-old Oni), she expressed outrage and snapped at the Owner, with Kanna not helping with Nagisa's fury when she implied that the Owner was seducing her. Kanna because of this also initially assumed that Nagisa was envious of her, even asking her if she was jealous of her sexy nature until Nagisa set her and Misaki straight. Nagisa also befriended Kanna as a result, although she made the Owner swear to not even dare try to seduce any children or any child-like entities in her sight, even ones that are actually over a millennium old. Honoka Kanna and Honoka met each other while the latter and Luna were preparing for an Easter-related event. Honoka was shocked and startled initially upon learning of Kanna's status as an Oni, but she welcomed her as a friend all the same. She was fairly wary of Kanna's reputation as an Oni, and also was initially shocked at Kanna's joking claim that she had been the Oni that the titular protagonist of Momotaro encountered. Honoka also forgave Kanna when the latter, in an attempt to demonstrate her thunder abilities, accidentally destroyed their outfits barring the barest essentials. Luna Kanna and Luna met each other while the latter and Luna were preparing for an Easter-related event. Luna, a very studious individual, was very interested in learning of Kanna's status as an Oni. She also was slightly disbelieving of Kanna's claim of being able to summon thunder and lightning largely due to Kanna's earlier prank about claiming she was the same Oni that Momotaro encountered, with Kanna deciding to prove it. This resulted in Kanna accidentally destroying Luna and Honoka's outfits, although Luna largely forgave her of this due to the accidental nature of the event. Tamaki Leifang Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2017) Gallery Trivia *Similar to Nyotengu, she speaks in very archaic Japanese. *Kanna is the fourth non-human playable female character after Alpha-152, Rachel and Nyotengu. *Kanna is also the only Xtreme-exclusive non-human character. **On that note, Kanna is also the only Xtreme character who is evidently non-human, as although her rival Nyotengu is tengu in origin, the effects of the Venus Islands has her pass as a human due to losing her wings. *Kanna is technically the fourth Japanese-born character to have her name transcribed in Katakana, after Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, and Raidou (the latter only in DOA1), and is the only one of the four to be female. *Kanna is the only Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation character whose official render has the same pose as her default chibi pose. External links * Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters